The present invention relates to digital-audio-signal recording apparatus for recording or copying audio data of a CD onto a hard disk.
There are known apparatus which copy audio data of a CD to a hard disk and then write the thus-copied audio data from the hard disk to a CD-R disk to create a fresh CD containing the audio data. Some of the apparatus are in actual commercial use today as dedicated equipment, and functions similar to those of such apparatus can also be implemented using a combination of a personal computer and software.
However, it has not been easy for ordinary audiophiles to use personal computers for such purposes because the personal computers require troublesome manipulations. The commercial-use dedicated equipment, on the other hand, are relatively easy to manipulate, but could not be properly used as consumer equipment because they undesirably enable digital copying of audio data in a chain-like or concatenated fashion.